CinderBella
by my-joe-jonas
Summary: What happens when Bella's fairytale eternity becomes a fairytale ending?
1. Preparations

**A/N: okay guys/girls, I have decided to write a new story! And to eliminate any confusion…this is not a sequel to my previous stories, Vampires Can Cry and Mortal Enemies. This one is different. Ok, so I was sitting on the couch watching tv last night and all of a sudden this idea hit me! (I had been trying to think of an idea for a story for a while). So, as you can imagine, I was extremely excited! I love writing for you guys! But I will only continue writing if I get reviews! They honestly help! Reviews **_**motivate**_** people…so review, review, review people! Ok, so I am going to get started…I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfic…they belong to Stephenie Meyer, no matter how much I beg her. (**

Chapter 1: Preparations 

"Bella!"

I jumped out of bed and fell onto the cold, hardwood floor.

"Wha—?" I stammered groggily.

"Time to get up! It's a big day!" Alice's voice ran from the side of my bed. "And can you get off the floor before Edward yells at me?"

I glanced at my alarm clock and groaned. It was only 5:13 AM.

"Why so early?"

"Because I feel the need to torture you on your wedding day!" She giggled.

I heard something growl at my window, and spun around, looking for my favorite vampire. I found him sitting in the rocking chair.

"Ugh okay, fine, Edward. I want her back before ten o'clock sharp though!" Alice whined as she jumped out the window. I heard her speeding down the street in her bright yellow Porsche. (Yes, Edward did buy her the Italian sports car…after a lot of begging.)

"Honestly…I leave her alone for five minutes and my crazy sister is all over her!" I heard him mumble as he got up from the chair, grabbed me up off the floor, set me on his lap on my bed, and wrapped his arms around me all in less than three seconds.

"What did you think to her?"

"I told her to leave my bride alone and let her sleep." He chuckled. I smiled.

I love having a vampire boyfriend! He protects me from Alice, her crazy shopping trips, my constant clumsiness, and many other things I would rather not think about.

"You, young lady, need to go back to bed. You don't need to wake up for about another four hours, no matter how much my crazy sister is convinced otherwise." Edward chuckled, and pressed his cold, marble lips to my cheek. Which is when I, of course, shivered. He gave me an apologetic look, but I waved it off.

"Okay, fine, old man. But you have to stay right her." I joked, and pointed at the spot where he usually lay beside me.

"Deal. And for the record, I'm not an old man."

"You look seventeen, but you are over a century old, Edward."

"Alright. I give up. I'm not arguing with you—at least not today." He whispered into my ear, and chuckled. "Now get some sleep. It's a big day today."

I groaned. He went to the CD player at vampire speed and pressed the PLAY button. The sound of the song he wrote for me filled the small room. I felt him lay down beside me, and as I drifted off to sleep, he whispered, "I love you Bella."

"I lo—love you too, E—Edward." I yawned and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bella. Bella. Wake up. Bella." I heard _my_ Edward calling from somewhere in the cloudy mess that is my dreams. Then, something icy cold against my neck brought me out of the fog like a vampire running from a werewolf. **(haha. Like my analogy?)**

"Edward?"

"Yes. You really do need to wake up. Alice is going to kill me for letting you sleep this late."

I glanced at the clock. It said 10:43 AM.

"Edward! We were supposed to be at your house almost an hour ago!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom with my toiletries.

I took a shower at Bella speed, got out, and wrapped a towel around myself. As I got to the door to my room, I whispered, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around please."

"Oh honestly Bella!" He said, annoyed.

I opened the door a crack and peeked inside. To my astonishment, he actually did what I asked and was facing the window.

"Bella, I am turned. It is safe to come in, I promise."

I chuckled and crossed the room to my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and threw them on. The second I was done zipping the sweatshirt I felt something hard wrap itself around me and looked up. Edward was staring down at me with his golden eyes.

"Edward? Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"The thing where you make me forget everything when I look at you."

"Bella, you do the same thing to me." He said softly, and pressed his lips to mine, parting my lips just slightly.

He leaned back and I grinned.

"Now soon-to-be-Mrs. Edward Cullen, we need to get you to the house. Would you like to take the stairs or the window?"

"Window. I could rather easily fall flat on my face going down the stairs."

"Bella. You _know_ I wouldn't let you fall." He chuckled and swooped me out the window and into his shiny silver Volvo. We were at the Cullens' in three minutes flat.

A/N: Ok, so I know this chapter was kind of boring…but this is just the background stuff. I PROMISE the good stuff will come within the next two chapters! I just have to build up to it first. But I promise you it will be good!!!!! Please, please, please, PLEASE review!!! For my writing's sake!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	2. Tying The Knot

**A/N: okay, first of all thanks to the **_**3**_** people that on guys! 3? You can do better than that! Please? Anyway…Anemies, thanks for the compliment on my name!!! haha. Okay, so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the idea belongs to Stephenie Meyer…**

**Chapter 2: Tying the Knot**

"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful!" Squealed Alice as she stepped back to admire her work.

I looked over to Esme. She was speechless! Honestly, I had never seen a speechless vampire, especially one with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Wow," said Rosalie. Hmm…I'm breaking a record on the speechless vampire list!

"Bella! Look!" Squealed Alice, again.

I took a deep breath and turned around.

Okay, so now we have two speechless vampires, a squealing pixie vampire, and a speechless human-soon-to-be-vampire. My jaw dropped. I did look absolutely beautiful. My brown hair was cascading down my back in long tendrils that seemed to never end. My dress was strapless and white, with an apple red colored band at the top. There was also an apple red colored band at the bottom. In the back, the dress split in the middle with an apple red hem, then under the hem was a completely apple red piece that flowed onto the floor into the train. There was also beading along the hems and the color. I could amazingly walk in my heels that Rose picked out for me! My necklace and earrings were strictly diamond. Wait till Edward sees this!

"Hey, wait a minute. What if Edward reads one of your thoughts and sees me before the wedding? Isn't it bad luck?" I asked my own personal group of torturers.

"Okay, first of all, I would personally kick his butt if he read one of our minds and saw you. Secondly, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper took him far enough away that he couldn't read our minds. Lastly, I would kick his butt again!" Rosalie said, giggling.

I laughed. Rosalie had been really nice lately…ever since she found out that Edward and I were getting married. I guess she realized that she might as well be nice and get used to it. Who knows!

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Edward POV)

"Edward! Stop that! You know you're not allowed to read their minds! We're almost out of range. Could you please contain yourself until then? Geez! Do you want me to punch you?" Emmett cried as the airplane soared over Denver.

The flight attendant gave Emmett a dirty look and continued walking along the aisle. Jasper smirked. Emmett glared at him.

"You too."

Carlisle just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I just wish Renee could come." I sighed as Esme, Alice, and Rose got ready. Their dresses were the same as mine, only their colors were the exact opposite.

"So do we, dear. So do we." Esme said in her motherly voice, and laid her hand on my shoulder. Alice looked away.

"Okay guys. We had better get going. The guys should be there by now. And yes, Bella, we are keeping our minds completely blank so Edward can't see. Right Alice?" Rosalie said, looking at Alice, who smiled guiltily.

"I'm trying…I'm just so excited!"

"Ugh." Sighed Rosalie.

"Alright everyone. Downstairs and to Alice's car."

We arrived at the edge of the forest about twenty minutes later. I was slightly confused, because I thought we were going to have the ceremony in the church. Plus, the sun was shining really bright.

"Uhh, guys, why are we here?"

"Because this is where your wedding is. Don't you recognize it?" Asked Rose.

Then it clicked. We were at the meadow. _Our_ meadow. I took a deep breath.

"Ready? Jump on my back." Said Rose, and bent down so I could get on. Alice grabbed the back of my dress so it wouldn't get caught on anything as we ran.

"Wow." I exclaimed when we made it to the meadow. The sun was shining into every square inch of the open meadow, and the water was glistening in the stream. In the middle of the meadow stood a covered gazebo big enough to fit the whole wedding party into it. Then, I understood why it was so big. _This way, they won't sparkle._ I thought, as I stood in the shadows before the clearing. Emmett and Jasper guided Rosalie and Alice up the covered aisle while Esme walked behind them. Alice was beaming, as well as who was sitting in the front row.

Then, I saw them. I drew in a breath. Renee and Phil were sitting beside Charlie in the front row. Now I understood why Alice looked away when I said I wished they could come. My eyes followed the aisle to the front, where everyone in the bridal party was standing. Carlisle stood in the front (he was performing the ceremony) and Emmett and Jasper stood beside — Edward. He looked amazing! Well, he looked amazing all of the time, but him in that black and red tux—well; let's just say I stopped breathing.

He beamed at me, and then I figured it was time for me to walk up the aisle. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the clearing. Everyone stood to face me, and I saw all of my friends from school and some family members. I also saw the Denali clan seated on Edward's side.

The entire time I was walking down the aisle, I was hoping and praying that I wouldn't trip. But, amazingly I didn't and when I got to Edward, he smiled and took my hand.

The rest of the ceremony proceeded without any mishaps to my disbelief, and Carlisle finally said the words "you may kiss the bride." I had been waiting for this moment all day.

Edward's lips touched mine and my mind went completely blank. It was a short kiss, well at least to me, and when we finished we turned around to face the audience.

"I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

When everyone had filed out of the meadow and it was just Edward and I, I turned to him.

"Bella, I am the happiest man alive today." He said, and kissed me once more.

I took his hand and lead him into the sunlight. It took my breath away the way he sparkled.

"And I am the happiest human alive." I said, and kissed him. "Now, we had better get to the reception before the guests think we stopped off somewhere!" I joked. He grabbed my waist and threw me onto his back.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen!" He said, and beamed.

Now, the wedding went by perfectly, but the reception—well, that's a completely different story.

A/N: okay, so I hoped you guys liked it and I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliffy! I PROMISE I will update soon….but if I get lots of reviews, it will be even sooner!!!! So please review!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	3. The Ball

**A/N:** **okay goys!! Here's chapter 3 like I promised! Thanks to all who reviewed…please keep it up!!! I love reviews!! Okay, as I promised there will be something happening in this chapter…hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I—emmett-cullen-lover—do not own any of the characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3: The Ball

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Not to sound mean, but why in the world is there a horse and a carriage that looks exactly like the one from Cinderella where your car is supposed to be?"

He chuckled, and looked at me with his soft, golden eyes, making me melt instantly.

"Well, I thought that you would like to feel like Cinderella tonight."

"I love it." I said, and kissed him again.

"Okay, Cinder-bella, in you go!" Edward said with a crooked smile and lifted me into the carriage.

AN HOUR LATER…AT DINNER 

"Okay, not that the bride and groom are finally here…It's time for champagne!" Exclaimed Emmett, making me thing that he had already had a few bottles. Edward glared at him until I smacked him and gave him a "be nice" look.

"Now, we're going to get started before Edward gets in trouble with his wife already!" Alice said, and the guests laughed. "Well, best man, you have to toast the newly weds!"

Emmett got back up and took the microphone from Alice. He raised his glass, and everyone else did the same.

"Bella and Edward, you two are the oddest couple I have ever seen! Edward, I am glad to see you have a beautiful wife that I hope will nag you as much as Alice and Rosalie do!" He paused for people to laugh, and Alice and Rosalie to scowl at him. I looked at Edward. His eyes were sparkling and I could tell he was trying _very_ hard not to laugh. "Bella, I loved you like a sister before; now I am happy to say you really are my sister. Oh, and whatever you do, never call your husband Eddie!" He joked, and lifted up his sleeve to show a giant bruise on his shoulder. I looked at Edward's expression, and laughed so hard my ribs ached. Everyone else joined in. Edward had an "I WILL kill you" look on his face. "And finally," Emmett continued, "I hope you both have a wonderful and _long_," he winked, "life together."

The room burst into applause and laughter, and the waiters started to serve the dinner. To my amazement, the Cullens were actually eating. Edward saw my puzzled look and explained.

"We figure that our guests might get a little confused if we don't eat, so we will all be getting rid of it later." He whispered and crinkled his nose.

**11:59 pm…after the dancing…**

"I am proud of you Bella! You managed not to trip at all today!" Edward said, as I was carrying some of our gifts to the Volvo. No sooner had he said that, than I tripped and hit my head off the hard concrete floor just as the clock chimed midnight. Everything went black.

When I got back up, it was 12:01 am and no one was around.

"That was weird...why was I only out for a minute? Edward?"

"Edward?" I called, beginning to panic.

I ran through the whole building, but I couldn't find any of the Cullens. The Volvo was still parked outside in the same spot. _What happened to them?_


	4. Edward's Colorful Vocabulary

A/N: okay guys, first of all…I'm really, really, really, really sorry that I didn't update till now!!! I have been sooooooo unbelievably busy lately….because of hunting season and school and band and everything else. I swear I haven't watched tv in like 3 weeks…ugh! So…I was thinking about what I wanted to do with this chapter…I'm getting a bit of writer's block, but I think I'll make it…

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story….absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to Stepenie Meyer. [**

Chapter 4: Edward's Colorful Vocabulary

(Aro POV)

"Are you sure she won't remember, Ian?" I said, wary of what could happen if the plan went wrong.

"I'm positive, Aro." Ian said with confidence.

Ian was a young vampire, a little younger than Jasper Hale. He was built kind of tall and lanky, not at all like Emmett Cullen; just scrawny, almost Ethiopian looking.

Edward was trying to read our minds from the other room, where we were keeping him, to see what we were planning to do. He did not like the idea that Bella was away from him for any amount of time, unprotected. The rest of the Cullens were in other parts of the building, spread apart to keep them from planning an escape.

_Aro, you sick, revolting, son of a bitch! Let me out of here or I will tear every last bit of your sorry ass to shreds! If you do anything to Bella, I swear I will #&#$&!!!_

_Ah, yes but Edward, I cannot let you out of there. You see, our plan has already taken affect on your Bella and the rest of the people you have come in contact with. You will learn to forget about her and serve the Volturi._

And with that closing thought for Edward to chew on, he shut Edward out of his mind and thoughts.

"Ian, this better have worked. If it didn't I swear I will string your bits and pieces from here to Australia." I growled. Ian cowered in front of me.

"Yes Aro." And with that the coward swiftly left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

I was pulled from my dream by a very loud beeping noise in my ear. I sat up and looked around, and finally found my alarm clock. I hit the snooze. I looked around the room; something was missing.

"Edward? Are you there?"

I started panicking. Where was he? He's usually right here! I grabbed my cell phone from the floor beside my bed and dialed his cell phone number. But some old man answered the phone. I dialed again, making sure it was his exact cell phone number. The old man answered again, and I apologized.

I tried Alice's phone, Rosalie's phone, Carlisle's phone, Esme's phone, Emmett's phone, and Jasper's phone. Every time another stranger answered, except for Emmett's number, which apparently never existed. I even tried the house phone and it was disconnected.

I was flipping out and balling in the center of my bedroom floor when Charlie tentatively stepped into my room.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He asked over the sound of my crying, evidently scared to death of me.

"Wh-where's Edward, Ch-Charlie? I d-don't know wh-where he is!" I managed to stutter.

"Who's Edward?"

"No, s-seriously Charlie. Where's Edward?" I said, infuriated that he would try to joke when I am balling.

"Bella, I honestly have no clue what you're talking about!"

_Edward…_

**A/N:** **ok, so I know I left you on a cliffey…but I thought it would be more suspenseful that way….and hopefully you will review?!?! Please?!?!?! I will love you guys for forever! Oh, and I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE to never take like 8 years to write another chapter like I did last time…./ sorry! Please review!**


End file.
